


Afternoon Snapshot

by AllieisaWriter (orphan_account)



Series: Days of our (immortal) lives [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Apollo is Jay-Z, Epic Bromance, Other, Persephone wears shipper goggles, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllieisaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dionysus and Apollo's bro time is interrupted by Persephone, a snapshot into the afternoon of the lives of te youngest, most fun gods on Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Snapshot

Dionysus yawned and rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head. Apollo barely paused in his recital of some piece-or-other as he inclined his head, and automatically Dionysus poured his brother another glass of wine. 

“Oh, well isn’t this a picture of domestic bliss?” Persephone’s voice came up behind them.   
“Oh go away” Apollo paused the flow of music, setting down his lyre. Dionysus sat up and threw a pine cone at her.   
“Shut up and sit down.” He said to her, as she swatted it away.  
“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to interrupt you two.” She smiled coyly and sat cross legged next to Dionysus, their knees touching.   
“Oh please, I was just waiting for something to stop Apollo, I was getting a headache.” Dionysus drawled, pouring another goblet of wine for Persephone.   
“Excuse you, my music does not cause ailments of any kind! It’s probably the wine going to your head.”  
“There’s definitely something going to my head, all right.” He smirked, his eyes following a nearby nymph.   
“Oh disgusting.” Persephone swatted at his arm.  
“You sound just like Artemis, Persephone.” Apollo’s fingers couldn't keep still and he began drumming on his thigh “Persephone/ fooling nobody/ we all know she’s perverted/ just like Dionysus.” He began composing.   
Rolling her eyes, Persephone asked “How is Ariadne?”  
“As sweet as ever.” Dionysus gave his standard answer, and a little half smile at the thought of his wife. “How’s Demeter?”  
“Lamenting my marriage, as usual.” Persephone sipped her wine as her brothers sniggered.   
“Winter’s coming soon, isn't it?” Apollo made a face, “And we’ll be losing you to Hades’ dark clutches all over again.”  
“I can’t wait!” Persephone grinned.  
“Those are the words of a girl who hasn't got laid properly in several months.” Apollo nodded.  
“Just how do you cope?” Dionysus asked. “If I were ever separated from my wife for six months at a time, not that would ever happen of course, I’d be jumping everything in sight.”  
“Yes, because that’s so different to how you are now.” Apollo chimed in.  
“Shut up.”  
“No you.”  
Persephone waited for them to finish before answering “Oh you know, I have endless amounts of patience and virtue..”   
“She’s sneaking out.” Apollo suggested immediately.  
“Oh yes, she’s got that glowing look of post-sex happiness.”  
“Now that you mention it, that’s a very good idea.”  
“Like you haven’t thought of it before.” Dionysus elbowed Apollo, and ignoring her protests added “We’ve taught her well”  
“We’re brilliant teachers.”  
“You should write a song about it.”  
“Oh I have a song! I made it up!” Persephone interrupted.  
“Oh?” Apollo inclined his head, interested.  
“Apollo and Dion, sitting under a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, first comes sex, then comes feelings—“  
“---Please don’t ever sing again.” Apollo interrupted quickly.  
“Yow, way to destroy music.” Dionysus complained.   
“My poor heart cries tears of blood to see such an abuse, no intonation, no tune! O! Woe!”   
“There there, Apollo. She’ll be going to Hades soon.” Dionysus patted his brothers shoulder.  
“Oh har har, very funny. Your wit is golden.”   
“Some may say I have the golden touch.”  
“No, Dionysus that’s me!” Apollo complained.  
“Sure Sure, if you like.”  
“I do like.”  
“Well then, your way is clear.”  
“It’s like a ray of golden light hath shined down upon my path.”  
“You two are such dorks.” Persephone stood up. “And as much as I would love to stay and talk nothing with you, some of us have chores to do.”  
“What on earth do you do? You work the least out of all of us!” Apollo cried indignantly.  
“No one works less than Dionysus.” Persephone retorted quickly.   
“Hey, no hate. I had a hard life, remember?” Dionysus held up his hands. “I had ninety nine problems and Hera was most of them.”  
“That would make a good song.” Apollo began to chant under his breath; “I have ninety-nine problems and that bitch is one..no, I got ninety-nine problems and that bitch ‘aint one..”

**Author's Note:**

> there is an allusion to the pjo Mr D, if you guys noticed where he talked about not seeing his wife for six months at a time.
> 
> you see me trollin'~


End file.
